


A Party For You

by Basicperfectionist



Series: Anxiety Ridden Sasha [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Social Anxiety, Surprise Ending, sweet protective boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicperfectionist/pseuds/Basicperfectionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie and Sasha have been best friends almost all their lives. When Sasha developed social anxiety during middle school, she lost a lot of friends. Now, at age 25, they both have new friends, have been a couple for years, and even though Sasha still fights her anxiety, she's gotten better. And she has a surprise for Connie to thank him for all he's done for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Party For You

**Author's Note:**

> Song played in the car and while Sasha is on the stage: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHEOF_rcND8

Social anxiety fucking sucks. That is what Connie has learned having Sasha in his life since they were kids. He watched her recede from a social butterfly making conversation with strangers about the weirdest things, to clutching his shirt and hiding when they were in stores. It broke his heart. So, when Sasha told him about the party all their friends were going to, he was rather reluctant to go.

‘She needs to get out around people...She’ll be ok Con. It’ll be ok’ he reminded himself, clutching the steering wheel a little tighter. Connie glanced out the corner of his eye at his girlfriend, smiling. She didn’t wear anything flashy, a simple black mini-skirt and deep red, tight top that looked fantastic on her skin.

As he drove, she turned on the radio, grinning at the song that came on.

“Con-Con!~” she giggled, tapping her foot to the beat. As their song played, they traded out singing parts along with the music, grinning throughout their song. “...Man, oh man, you're my best friend, I scream it to the nothingness. There ain't nothin' that I need~” Sasha sang, her entire form relaxing.

“I'll follow you into the park, through the jungle, through the dark. Girl, I've never loved one like you” Connie sang, looking at Sasha the entire time, thankful to have hit a stop light. The woman actually blushed a little, making him grin wide.

By the time the song had finished, they had arrived outside of Reiner and Bertholdt’s home. The party wasn’t the biggest the couple had ever thrown, but there were still quite a few people there, actually it was the smallest they had ever thrown to Connie’s knowledge. Shrugging off the smallness of the party, he got out and went to the passenger side to open Sasha’s door, offering his hand.

They got inside and were almost immediately bombarded by Reiner who was obviously a little tipsy “Heyyyy~” he cooed, grinning wide. Connie slipped his arm around his girlfriend’s waist, pulling her in close while examining the room. His eyes fell on everything he searched for quickly, knowing where most things were already. Snack table, bathroom, stairs, back door, couch, quiet corner. All were things Connie kept the location of in mind just in case things turned sour for his girlfriend.

Sasha looked down at him, leaning in to peck his lips gently, “C’mon. Lets go find Jean and Armin” she insisted, grabbing his hand again as they made their way through the crowd. He could feel her heart thumping heavily from his grip on her hand, his eyebrows furrowing a little in worry. He didn’t have time to ask her if she was alright though, as Jean and Armin came into sight, swaying out of beat to the music. The woman walked over and grinned at their friends.

“Hey lovebirds” she teased as Armin turned to face them, sliding his hands from around Jean’s neck to his chest, head resting against his collar. He smirked, looking at Connie with that expression he has when he knows something someone else doesn’t.

“At least we don’t act like an old married couple, Sasha” he scoffed, smirking. The brunette girl flushed, shooting him a glare that confused Connie deeply. What the hell was going on?

“Con-Con, I’ll be right back. I’m gonna go find Annie and Mikasa~” Sasha cooed, leaning in to press his cheek before she took off into the crowd, giving him no time to reply. Jean snickered, shaking his head.

“Alright dude you’re coming with us,” he mused, dragging the short man away to the empty kitchen. Armin started straightening up his appearance, Jean grabbed a few tissues from the counter and stuffed them into his pants pocket. “Trust us, you’re gonna want those.”

At this point, Connie couldn’t be any more confused. “What if the hell is going on?” he asked, eyes narrowed. Armin snickered, shaking his head.

“You shall learn in due time.”

As if on cue, the music coming from the living room stopped. The feedback from a mic could be heard before Historia’s voice came across the speakers. “Connie Springer! You are needed in the living room!” she called, her sweet voice laced with excitement “C’mon, I know you’re out there!~”

“Guys seriously what in the f-”

“Springer, I swear to god, just fucking trust us and go out there” Jean scoffed, shoving him out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

He couldn’t believe his eyes. In the front of the living room, there was a small stage that definitely wasn’t in there before. Standing on it was Mikasa, Annie, Ymir, and Historia. Music started playing again and he knew the song from the first note. As the first lyrics started, the girls on the stage parted, revealing Sasha standing behind them. Her head was hung and even from his distance, Connie could see her cheeks flushed, both her hands behind her back. The crowd of people parted before him and before he realized it, his feet were carrying him to the front of the room towards that stage. He climbed onto it, head cocked to the side with a sweet but confused smile.

“S-Sash?” he asked, chewing his bottom lip. The volume of the music lowered a little as his girlfriend opened her mouth to speak.

“Connie…” she started, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves “You’re my best friend. I love you so much. I know you love me too… I don’t think you think I notice, but I see when we go places… How you take in our surroundings, check off quiet spots and ways to get out if I start to panic. You always make sure I have my secruity items on me before we leave the house. When… I started having the problems with the anxiety, a lot of my ‘friends’ stopped talking to me. But you… Never did. You stuck by me and accommodated. I remember when you asked me out, you suggested going to the beach because it was winter so there wouldn’t be many people there. You stuck by me through elementary school to high school and even college. And now I’m totally rambling and putting off asking my question.” She paused and took a deep breath, pulling her arm from around her back and presenting a ring box. Sasha opened it, revealing a ring pop and grinning “Marry me, baldy?” she asked, grinning.

It took exactly 14 seconds for Connie to function again, enough to nod violently, tears in his eyes. He laughed when the ring pop was put on his finger, wet streaks on his cheeks. As soon as it was on him, he yanked Sasha forward, kissing her deeply, his arms around her waist.

 **“I love you Sash”** he chuckled breathily against her lips, heart thumping and cheeks aching from how wide he grinned.

**“I love you Con-Con.”**

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like that? I only read through this like once so if there are mistakes please tell me


End file.
